Prussia
General History Preußisch Bundesrepublik - 1760-1788 King Frederick Ludwig II. of Prussia - 1744 -1766 King Frederick Ludwig II. of Prussia was the mastermind behind much of Prussia's progress in the mid-18th Century. He oversaw the writing of the Prussian Constitution and transformed Das Königreich Preußen into the Preußisch Bundesrepublik, with the King as the Head of State and the President as the Head of Government. Between them they appointed a Chancellor to oversee the day-to-day running of the nation. His rule saw the guaranteeing of many civil liberties for Prussians, including the introduction of universal suffrage, abolishing the death penalty in all but the most extreme cases and allowing citizens to form their own political parties and movements. His reign oversaw the construction of Prussia's seat of government, the Reichstag as well as the so-called "Brandenburg Gate". The expense of which drew critics across Prussia. Throughout his reign, King Frederick had many disagreements with the neighbouring Habsburgs of Austria, who, he deemed a threat to the stability of Europe, going as far as declaring independance from the Holy Roman Empire in spite of the Habsburg Emperor. Things came to a head however when, with the threat of impending war upon Prussia, King Frederick agreed to cede Silesia to Austria and to a degree of vassalage to the Holy Roman Empire in the Imperial Edict of 1764, two years later his death would cast doubt on this edict however and would serve as a mark for the tenuous relationship between Prussia and Austria for years to come. During his tenure as King a there were three main politcal movements in Prussia. * Die Preußischen Reformisten - Radicalism, Social Reformists, Anti-Habsburg |''' Led by ''Bernhard von Hobo'' * Die Kommunistische Partei - State Ownership, Religious Radicalism, Nuetral-Habsburg '''| Led by Karl Heinrich Marx * Die Freikonservative Partei - Free Market, Industrialists, Nuetral-Habsburg |''' Led by ''Herman von Berenberg'' ''Queen Augusta Wiktoria II. of Prussia - 1766-1780'' Queen Augusta Wiktoria II. of Prussia was the eldest living daughter of King Frederick Ludwig II. and came to power upon his death. She, unlike her father, predecessor was much less diplomatic with the Habsburg of Austria and continued the precedent set in earlier years of scheming and plotting against them. Under her reign, she reformed the administrative divisions of Prussia, setting clear boundries and consolidating effective governorship. She threw out of Imperial Edict of 1764 and proclaimed it null and void, much to the annoyance of Austria. She was a staunch opposers of Austria's unification and centralisation of the Holy Roman Empire under it's direct control to form the German Empire. Throughout her reign she successfully maintained Prussia's independance from the newly formed German Empire. To that end, the Queen also made an alliance with the short-lived Danubian Federation, being among the first to grant it recognition as a sovereign state. In turn, the Danubian Federation gave Prussia the Duchy of Kleves in exchange for a military alliance. Little did they know at the time that this gift of land would prove crucial in the years to come. Despite her reforms to infrastructure, the economy and defiance of the German Emperor, ultimately, it was her own court advisors that proved to be the Queen's downfall. Behind closed doors they made an agreement with the German Emperor, an agreement for peace between the two states on the condition that Queen Augusta Wiktoria II. of Prussia abdicate the throne and in her place a new monarch crowned. A small section of land was also transfered to the German Empire as a gesture of good faith. The Queen's abdication left Prussia in a stagnant state, left without a monarch for two whole years, the individual Dukes and Barons were left to rule their respective territories at their whim. She got later assasinated 1778 by a extremist orthodox group. '''King Wilhelm "the Usurper" of Prussia - 1782-1790 Not much is known about how King Wilhelm came to prominance. Reports state he was a nobleman from Eastern Prussia, most likely from Stettin or Konigsburg. He assumed control of the Prussian state seemingly overnight and proclaimed himself King of all Prussia. Naturally, his sudden rise to power perturbed some of Berlin's faithful. In response, he suspended Reichstag elections and instituted martial law, prohibitating the assembly of crowds and meetings in public. Restoration of ''Das Königreich Preußen - 1788-1793'' The Prussian Reformation - 1788-1790 The Prussian Reformation was a relatively short-lived period of political turmoil and substantial growth for the "Preußisch Bundesrepublik". Beginning in the Summer of 1788, although rumours persist of it's secret existance long before it's official declaration, was a new political and social force sweeping through Prussia. Calling itself "The Order of the Reformation" it sought to depose the recently crowned King Wilhelm (What_The_4ck) , a noble from the East and to reinstate the House of Hohenzollern under the guise of the "Ruling Council of the Reformation" whom were said to hold onto power until the "Twin Heirs" became of age. The leadership of the Reformation comprised: * Johann Schimdt, General of Prussia, self-proclaimed Duke of Kleves, Chancellor for the Reformation * Federick von Gest, Silesian Nobleman, Foreign Minister for the Reformation * Bernhard "der Hobo", Member of the Reichstag, Radical Reformist, Seneschal for the Reformation The Order of the Reformation representated a diverse field of opinion, bringing together all walks of life, from nobleman, to the common street urchin. It often had conflicting ideas on how it should conduct itself which ultimate played a part in stifling it's success. One of the main things the Reformation did agree on, was the evacuation from Berlin of it's leadership. King Wilhelm "the Usurper" was beginning a crackdown on all those with affilliation to the Order of the Reformation. General Schimdt and Bernhard "der Hobo" personally led the "March to Kleves" and assumed control over the Duchy for the purposes and whims of the Reformation. It was here than the Reformation coalesced it's forces and concentrated it's efforts. King Wilhelm had too few men to stage an attack on the enclave, and the leadership of the Reformation, too divided on what course of action it should take. Finally it agreed on a course of action entitled the "Prussia Plan" the brainchild of Bernhard "der Hobo" which called for the following. * The removal of the Usurper, Wilhelm. * The restitution of the Hohenzollern dynasty’s heirs. * The creation of the "Ruling Council of the Reformation", comprised of leaders of the Reformation movement and to whom the transition period will be entrusted. * The creation of the "Office of the Lord-Protector" whom will have a free, unchecked hand to institute reforms as needed, under the guidance of the Ruling Council until such a time as when the Twin Heirs come of age and demonstrate a willingness to lead. * The re-negotiation of treaties or alliances currently in effect and the restoration of good relations with neighbouring countries. * The public seizure of property and possessions belonging to corrupt officials. The plan proved popular with the vast majority of Prussians aligned with the Reformation and it stormed ahead, seeing a landslide victory as inevitable. Meanwhile, in Berlin, King Wilhelm, sensing the turning tide opted to break bread with the Reformation and negotiate terms. In a surprise meeting in the Reichstag, King Wilhelm met with Johann Schimdt and Federick von Gest and after a period of tense negotiations, signed a compromise between the two parties. Speaking after the event, the newly proclaim Chancellor, Johann Schimdt had this to say... "King Wilhelm and Chancellor John Schmidt have agreed to Rule Prussia as equals and work together, and the Reformations influence take over Prussia and is renamed back to its original name in the beginning before the challenges taken place in Prussia and back before the old leader was assassinated. They will rule together and make Prussia shine again as a major influence in Europe." Some within the Reformation, namely the more "radical" members, saw this as a betrayal of it's principles, cowtowing to a non-existant power and as a continuation of the status quo. Among the disgruntled voices was Bernhard "der Hobo" '''who was disillusioned with the end result of the process to rid Prussia, in his view, of the forces shackling it's greatness. Bernhard mostly withdrew from politics afterwards, sensing his presence no longer required he busied himself with the day-to-day running of the new Prussia. Prosperity returned, but it was short lived, soon Prussia began stagnating again, one by one the men that had spearheaded the great upheaval in Prussian politics drifted away, content to rule in their seperate worlds. '''New Beginnings - 1793 - 1805 King Annia of Prussia - 1793-1809 King Annia was another noblemen that rose to power to fill the power vacuum left at the end of the Reformation. His reign was blighted by a number of set-backs and upheavels. Under his rule, the "Roski" terrorist organisation attacked Berlin, sabotaging much of it's infastructure. So much so, that King Annia was forced to flee westwards, to the relative safety of the Duchy of Kleves. In Berlin and Konigsburg, many saw this as an act of betrayal and cowardice, which led to a rise in seperatism in "Old Prussia" which was comprised of Königsberg and Prussia's dis-conjoined eastern lands. The rise of nationalists in the region called for the creation of a new, independent state referred to as "Pruthenia". King Annia, who was a pacifist by nature and having neither the manpower or the resources to facilitate a drawn out war with the seperatists relunctantly agreed to their demands for independence and so the new nation of Pruthenia entered into existance without a drop of blood being spilt. Later still, King Annia was faced with yet another conflict. This time with a resurgant German Empire, bent on taking advantage of Prussia in its seemingly weakened state. What followed was a tense period of military build up by the two sides, neither one wanting to be the first to strike and risk international condemnation, especially the German Empire, whose expansionism was unsettling the likes of the United Kingdom and Sweden. The conflict however ultimately never proceeded to all out war and after a period of illness, King Annia was forced to abdicate the throne and so brought to a close a series of dire times for Prussia. A New Ruler?-'''1809-Ongoing In the Year of Our Lord 1809 the rightfulr heir to both The Prussian and Russian Empires, Sergei Romanov named Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti as his rightful heir before abdicating. In a proclamation following this event the Prussian Regent has been called on to surrender their crown to Vladimir so that he may assume his rightful place as ruler of Prussia, Russia and Pruthenia. '''The Great Decay - 1815 - 1840 Absorption into the German Empire It is relatively unclear as to what happened to the State of Prussia looking back after the death of Persistent History, but what is sure was that at some point in the early 1800's, between 1809 and 1840, the State of Prussia was absorbed into the German Empire (although the capital of the German Empire remained at Budapest). After that, the regions that formerly comprised the State of Prussia were often neglected. The Exodus to the Americas After the seizing of Berlin by German forces many of Prussia's noblemen, stuanch opposers of the German Empire and any man who could pay his way, including three-quarters the population residing within the Duchy of Kleves, took it upon themselves to begin a mass exodus. The Prussians had secured the patronage of the Confederation of Native Tribes in America, whose President had allowed the refugees to settle a small hamlet in Georgia. Notable Residents (rp names) Bernhard der Hobo (bear123) General Johan Schimdt (xijohnyix) Frederick von Gest (N0B0DY) [[King Frederick Ludwig II. of Prussia|King Frederick Ludwig II. of Prussia]] (Luddsig) Queen Augusta Wiktoria II. of Prussia (Luddsig) Herman von Berenberg '(Andalian) 'King Wilhelm[[King Wilhelm "the Usurper" of Prussia| "the Usurper" of Prussia]] (What_The_4ck) King Annia of Prussia (OpenWishes) Unicorn Notable Landmarks The Reichstag The Royal Palace Old Town The Brandenburg Gate Settlements Berlin (de jure) Kleves (de-facto) Stettin (Trade Port) Category:Nations